


Communication Is Key

by shahondin



Series: Requests from you [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Jongho is insecure, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Yeosang cares a lot, hongjoong is a good friend, this is just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahondin/pseuds/shahondin
Summary: He loves his boyfriend. Truly. Ever since he scraped up every bit of courage he had and asked Yeosang on a date a few months ago.Yeosang is nice and caring, always smiling at him with this incredible fond expression that makes Jongho weak and crave kisses and hugs from the older male. He’s attentive and supporting, funny and loving. He’s everything Jongho could ever ask for.If it weren’t for one, small issue.orJongho is insecure and avoids conflicts as much as he can. So he can't bring himself to tell Yeosang to stop treating him like a child.A misunderstanding ensues.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Series: Requests from you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965148
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	Communication Is Key

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My_Charcoal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Charcoal/gifts).



> This fanfic was written for @My_Charcoal ! Thanks for the prompt <3
> 
> -
> 
> This is my first time writing Yeosang x Jongho and I enjoyed it a lot! 
> 
> Have fun reading <3

The sun is filtering through the colorful treetops, blinding Jongho every few steps when it hits his face just the right way. He’s not disturbed by the light, though. It’s been cloudy for weeks now so he absorbs as much sun as he can get before the next autumn rain darkens the sky. He’s not the only one thinking that way seeing that lots of people are on a stroll in the park. There are various groups of children running around on the grass, throwing fallen leaves at each other and laughing loudly when they manage to dump a large heap on a friend.

Jongho smiles fondly at the sight of a girl with long hair full of maple leaves jumping on the back of a boy to shove a handful of leaves down the front of his parker. 

As they pass a carefully raked heap, Yeosang comes to a halt, causing Jongho to stop as well because they’re holding hands. “Wanna run right through this?” He smiles openly as he points at the leaves. 

It takes a second for Jongho to determine if his boyfriend is serious right now. He raises an eyebrow. “Why should I?”

“Oh, I saw you watching the other kids play around and figured you wanted to as well.” Yeosang shrugs and resumes walking, pulling the younger male along. 

Jongho takes a deep breath and counts to ten in his head. The _other_ kids. Like he’s one as well…

-

“Wait a second, will you? The food is still hot.” Yeosang says as he puts the steaming plate down in front of Jongho.

“You know that I’m old enough to not burn my tongue?” Jongho asks with a deep frown on his face, causing his boyfriend to roll his eyes. 

“Yeah sure and what about last week when you were too impatient to wait for your baked potato to cool down and almost spit it out because you couldn’t handle the heat?”

Jongho stares down at his plate and doesn’t say anything. His fists clench and unclench beneath the table as he tries to find the courage to speak about what’s bothering him for quite some time now.

He loves his boyfriend. Truly. Ever since he scraped up every bit of courage he had and asked Yeosang on a date a few months ago. 

Yeosang is nice and caring, always smiling at him with this incredible fond expression that makes Jongho weak and crave kisses and hugs from the older male. He’s attentive and supporting, funny and loving. He’s everything Jongho could ever ask for.

If it weren’t for one, small issue. 

“I’m not a child.” He mumbles under his breath, appetite lost. Shoving his plate away from him, Jongho stands up and walks straight into Yeosang’s bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. And okay, _maybe_ that wasn’t the most mature thing to do… To be honest, Jongho regrets stomping off like that as soon as he sits down on his boyfriend’s bed. He’ll have to come out of the room eventually. This isn’t even his flat! But the mere thought of facing Yeosang right now is making his stomach feel uneasy.

Eventually, there’s a soft knock on the door and a low murmur of his name from the hallway.

“Go away…” Jongho looks down on his fidgeting hands. He’s not good with confrontations - never has been. He grew up with his parents fighting until the point Jongho wondered if they’ve ever been in love with each other. 

“Okay bye…” Yeosang sings all of a sudden. A small smile tucks on Jongho’s lips.

After taking a deep breath, Jongho stands up and opens the door. Yeosang doesn’t say anything which is a blessing and a curse at the same time. Though, he quickly pulls Jongho in his arms and presses a sweet kiss to his forehead which makes him feel better instantly.

He’s not ready to talk about it yet. He doesn’t want to fight…

-

“I don’t think he’ll be mad at you.” Hongjoong faces Jongho with his full attention.

Hongjoong is the tutor of a music production class Jongho is required to take this semester. The older student quickly became a friend after Jongho sent him multiple emails with questions over the span of two weeks and they decided to meet up in person so Hongjoong could help him better. Turns out Hongjoong does not only give him extra lessons but also patiently listens to everything Jongho wants to tell.

“But what if he says I’m overreacting and then he says he can’t be with someone behaving like that and then-”

“Okay, okay, let me stop you right here.” Hongjoong leans forward and places a calming hand on Jongho’s knee. “Do you really think Yeosang is like that?”

He doesn’t, not really. “Sometimes people behave differently…” He vividly recalls his usually gentle father turn angry in the span of a few seconds. Sometimes all his mother had to do was ask where the remote control was… 

“You should talk to him, seriously. And you can call me anytime, okay? I’m here for you.” 

Jongho nods. Yeah… Maybe he should do that…

-

“Wanna watch any of these?” Yeosang holds up a copy of Moana and Aristocats the next time Jongho is over for a movie night.

They haven’t talked about the situation and Jongho doesn’t even know if Yeosang heard what he said. So yeah… Kid’s movies…

“Don’t you have anything with more action? James Bond? Terminator?” Jongho sits down on the couch with a pout. He’d love to watch Aristocats but that wouldn’t help his cause at all. 

With his eyes trained on the coffee table in front of him, Jongho can only hear Yeosang sigh. The couch dips next to him as Yeosang sits down. From the corner of his eye he can see Yeosang lift his hand to reach out for Jongho’s but the older male retreats it before they could touch.

“Is it okay if I talk? You don’t have to say anything just… listen, please.” Yeosang sounds so quiet and unsure, Jongho almost doesn’t recognize his voice. Is this the moment Yeosang breaks up with him? Closing his eyes, Jongho nods.

“I know we haven’t been together for a long time.” Yeosang pauses. Jongho hears him inhale deeply and exhale slowly. “I didn’t want to pressure you into telling me things you weren’t ready for yet. You see… My last boyfriend didn’t like me asking questions too much. But you’re definitely not him so…” Another pause. “I’m sorry, Jongho. I’m sorry for not asking what’s wrong when I noticed something was off. I’m sorry for not helping you sort out whatever is bothering you. I’m sorry if I hurt you somehow.”

Jongho is speechless. He knows his mouth is agape but he can’t find himself to care. Yeosang meets his eyes, open and caring.

“You…“ Jongho stops to clear his throat. “I don’t want to argue.”

“Okay.” Yeosang nods as he finally takes Jongho’s hands in his. “Do you want to talk though?”

Jongho considers this for a moment. Yeosang is calm and open, his hands so warm and secure around his own. “I’m not a kid, you know… I’m 20 and I study and I have a mini job and I pay for my own groceries and… Yeah...” Jongho can’t help but look down once again. 

“I know.” Yeosang states. “Of course, I know.”

Jongho looks up with confusion written all over his face. “What do you mean you know?”

Now it’s Yeosang’s turn to tilt his head to the side. “Why would I think that?”

“B- Because-” Jongho stutters, unable to finish his sentence.

“Because I want to watch Moana?”

“Because you treat me like a child all the time!” Jongho bursts out in total bewilderment. “You tell me to play with fallen leaves, you tell me to wait for my food to cool down, you watch children’s movies with me, you bring me lunch boxes to class all the time, you buy me sweets and-”

Yeosang opens his mouth in realisation and Jongho quietens all of a sudden. 

“I didn’t intend to make you feel that way… I’m sorry.” 

Jongho doesn’t know how he expected Yeosang to react but it definitely wasn’t like this.

“Honestly?” Yeosang resumes, squeezing Jongho’s hands tightly. “I just really like taking care of you. I don’t want you to have to worry about too many things considering you just moved out half a year ago. It’s not like I think you’re not capable. I just want you to focus on your studies to achieve what you dream of.”

Jongho bites his bottom lip. “And the leaves and movies?”

Yeosang smiles. “What if I tell you I enjoy these things myself and want to share them with you?”

Leaning back, Jongho takes one of his hands out of Yeosang’s to fumble with a loose thread on his shirt. 

“But if you’d rather watch James Bond I’m sure I can arrange that.” Yeosang makes himself comfortable on the couch and leans against the younger.

“I think Aristocats is just fine.” Jongho smiles, finally feeling at peace.

“Promise to tell me if something is bothering you?” Yeosang asks once the movie is over and they put on Moana next. They’re cuddling, Yeosang’s legs draped over Jongho’s lap and his head resting on the younger male’s shoulder. 

They’re only at the beginning of their relationship but Jongho already learned something important. 

Communication is key.

“You too.” He mumbles into Yeosang’s hair as he presses a kiss onto the soft locks. “And now hush, Maui’s singing!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed reading this fanfic~
> 
> You can also talk to me on Twitter @neomuyoo


End file.
